Aphrodite's Trouble
by Ellie112
Summary: The true Aphrodite, she talks about her hardships in the modern world
1. Chapter 1

Aphrodite's Trouble

As I looked in my compact mirror, I thought about my flawless complexion, my streaming golden hair and my pearly teeth, I thought no wonder they are jealous of me. Not only am I hardly related to any of them, I'm Zeus's favourite and all the heroes love me!

But just one bad thing came of all this lovely attention. They didn't take me seriously. They think I'm just this one, massive fake. Don't they realise that I am ridiculously powerful? It was me who started the Troy war? Poor Helen, she actually thought the war was caused by me? When really Paris thought I was the most beautiful of me, Athena and Hera.

I hate people making bad things of my name. Even my island has turned into some tacky holiday resort! Cyprus was a lovely sophisticated island but now some resort for people who think they're amazing, the pure history of my birth is there!

I snapped my mirror shut, smoothed my white Grecian dress and went for a walk across Mount Olympus and thought about my next interaction with a hero down in the mortal world.


	2. Olympus

Chapter 2

Olympus

I walked along, and stood in front of the council room, at the top of mount Olympus and looked down at the view, big gleaming white temples glittered in the sun. Flowers, courtesy of Demeter and Persephone, sprung everywhere, I sauntered along to the vineyard, where Dionysus and Adriane were sitting back laughing in the sun, his head jerked up when he heard me and I gave him a quick wink.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and everyone was lounging about. Zeus and Hera were together; they were discussing something earnestly and whispering, not looking too happy so I decided I'd leave them to it.

I wandered into a little garden and sat by a fountain and l gazed in to it. My reflection shone back at me. I punched the water, distorting my face and I thought about Hephaestus. My husband. I wished so many things were different. One, everyone thinks I'm so horrible because of Ares. But really, why was I forced into a marriage? They aren't in charge of me, but stupid Hera, Goddess of marriage so she thinks she can sort it. WELL SHE CAN'T. I'm not saying I don't like him, I do! But Ares is so breathtakingly gorgeous!

Olympus is beautiful at this time of the year, I leaned back and lay of the side of the fountain, trawling my fingers though the water, lulling in the serene calmness of the sunny afternoon.

BANG!

I shot up and twirled around, and saw a figure, covered in soot advance towards me


	3. Power

Power

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

I sighed when the figure came clear. It was Athena, coughing her guts out.

"I was, *cough* working on my *cough* project."

She straightened up and looked at me hopefully.

I clicked my fingers and for a second, a bright light shone from her and as it faded I saw, nice clean hair, glowing complexion and her dress looked bright as new.

"I hate wearing this dress, when I'm here! My jeans transformed in to this!"

I looked at her dress, which I thought rather flattered her and smiled.

"Oh, I know you love this sort of thing Aphrodite! Anyway, I have thinking to do, not anything you've heard of!" She gave a soft laugh and hurried away.

I stood there, blinking a few tears out of my eyes. I sat down and thought, maybe she is right, I should do things for other people sometimes. I smiled to myself when I thought of her latest project, 3 months and still just black smoke coming from her temple.

"Yes, I know it's important! I'll get back as soon as I can, just stop nagging me about it ok?"

I turned and I saw Hermes, yapping into his phone. He looked up and laughed at me.

"Thought you'd be here, swanning in the sun thinking about yourself! Go play with your powers, oh I forgot! You don't have any!" He chuckled to himself, presumably with his own wit.

I stood up and ran up the hill. I looked down at the beautiful sight and willed my powers to come.

Flowers withered, the sun went behind a cloud. The temples crumpled into dust, leaving wreckage everywhere. I saw Zeus and Hera, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, Dionysus in front of me. I narrowed my eyes and their features drooped, scars appeared, their hair thinned out and turned grey. Everything was horrible. The opposite of beauty and serenity, which was all I stood for. I heard a stick pounding behind me and turned to see Hephaestus, leaning on his cane, looking at me with a sad smile on his face.

"Welcome to my world."

I looked at my hands, which were clenched into fists. I unclenched them and Olympus shone and repaired itself. I looked at the pure power standing in front of me, in the form of my 'family'. I smiled.

"Did you know just how much you need me? Without me, that is what your home would look like." I had a sudden image of the world in darkness, ruins like I had just created. "What the world would look like"

I turned around and took Hephaestus' arm and walked down the hill.


	4. Triumph

Triumph

I lay beneath my silk sheets, listening to the birds singing outside my window. Tomorrow was the end of the holiday. Poseidon is going back to his sea palace. Dionysus and Adriane are going on a tour of Italian vineyard. Zeus and Hera are going to Crete for a quick trip. Athena's going back to her university tour; I think Oxford is where her next lecture is. Hermes and Apollo are going on holiday again. Since yesterday and my outburst, no-one has asked me to go anywhere, so I guess I'll stay here.

I got up and wrapped a satin gown around me and sat on a couch. And thought. Suddenly I smiled. I went outside and up to the hall. Today was my day. I went to the council room and played with the cloud shaper, I drew a flower then a hedgehog, then a Ferrari. I then went and looked at my recent news with all my children. All the usual news came up, so and so had released a single and blah. But one caught my eye. It said 29th April 2011. London, England. I clicked on it, and saw my granddaughter. Kate Middleton. My smile lit up my face; she is one of my favourite grandchildren! I was so proud when I read she'd married a prince! That's what I like to hear. She looked amazing. I must tell my daughter because Kate and Pippa looked stunning. I do love my offspring. Paris Hilton has a good heart bless her, but hasn't really inherited the brains!

A huge clang echoed around the hall and as I turned I saw Athena leaning against a pillar. She smiled when she saw me.

"Aphrodite, heard the news about Kate? She has some amazing qualities, brains and beauty. What a fantastic mix"

I stood up and walked over and gave her a huge hug.

"How's your project going?"

Athena smiled, and gestured so someone or thing outside. In came, carried by some naiads, a beautiful carriage, made of silver and gold. Silk curtains adorned the windows.

Athena smiled again, her eyes gleaming with eagerness.

"Look!"

She snapped her fingers and the carriage transformed, a porche, a vespa, and on and on.

"It can be anything you like! Hephaestus helped; he has such fantastic ideas, that man! It's for your holiday. I hear you're not going anywhere yet, take a road trip. Visit some more heroes. You deserve it Aphrodite"

I couldn't believe it, I was so excited! Finally one of my family members cared enough for silly old me. Maybe this was an offering to make up for her jibe yesterday. My smile faltered. I couldn't think what to give her.

I reached out and a star, straight from the morning sunshine appeared, if flew to me, I caught it and put it into Athena's hands.

"This is a gift, if you ever want someone, whisper their name into the star and they will come, anyone. It must get pretty lonely travelling by yourself all the time."

The star transformed into a necklace and she slung it round her neck.

"Come on, it's the party starting soon and the naiads have to prepare the council hall."

Athena and I walked down the hill, and for the first time, triumph and pride fired in my heart for the first time. I am lucky to have this family.


End file.
